


Chainsaw Buffet

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Disturbing Themes, Gore, M/M, Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vore Sex between Monroe and Nick. </p><p> </p><p>If you don't know what Vore is, look it up before you read this. I will not be held responsible for people who don't know what they're getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chainsaw Buffet

**Author's Note:**

> Grimm and it's characters belong to NBC (I think) and I make no profit off of this fic. The title is the title of a Lordi song that I listened to quite a bit while writing this.

Monroe revels in the chase. 

Nick’s skin, unblocked by all that annoying clothing, shines pale in the light of the gibbous moon, muscles flexing deliciously as he runs. His laughter carries through the night; heated glances thrown over his shoulder draw Monroe irresistibly onward. 

Briefly the image of a sylvan nymph passes through Monroe’s mind but it’s gone in an instant. He knows his prey and it’s something far more entrancing than any female spirit could hope to be.

Finally Monroe grows tired of the game and lets go, lets the true speed he’s capable of come forth and tackles Nick to the ground: pinning him down with Monroe’s still human teeth clamped over the nape of his neck. Nick knows this game and his struggles are more about testing his boundaries than trying to get away.

Satisfied, Nick submits.

It takes Monroe another moment or two before he's calm enough to let go. To pull back just enough to roll Nick over while still being close enough to pin him again if Nick tried to escape. Nick just grins up at him and opens his mouth to say something. 

Monroe cuts him off with a kiss. Once he's satisfied with Nick's position and silence Monroe make his way down Nick's chest, kissing and nipping nearly every square inch as his muzzle comes to the fore. 

By the time he reaches Nick's abdomen there is little left of his human features. Monroe nuzzles Nick's stomach for a moment before biting. Nick's soft gasp of pleasure encourages him and Monroe bites down harder. It isn't long before he's gnawed hs way into the abdominal cavity but Nick is still encouraging him; fingers tangled in Monroe's hair dragging him closer still, 'til he's muzzle deep in viscera and offal. 

When he bites down on the liver he feels Nick's cum splash against his throat. He pulls away, licking the blood from his muzzle and looks up at Nick. 

Nick's too quiet. Too cold and still and for all the evidance to the contrary he doesn't look like he had a lot of fun getting there.

Monroe looks at Nick for a long moment before he lowers his mouth to the fresh meat once more, felling his own orgasm roll over him as he lapped the blood pooling around the kidneys.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm so I don't really know how to explain what's happening here since it's a bit OOC but I didn't want to end it where it had turned out to be a dream: I hate those endings. Maybe Monroe's instincts overwhelmed him, maybe they both went a little insane; I dunno. It's reader's choice.


End file.
